Flores e Montanhas
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO NO AR. Eu estava pronta para enfrentar mudanças na minha vida, exceto para a que viria com a chegada daquele policial... UA. Shiryu x Shunrei.
1. Chapter 1

_**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada. Com as minhas fics, eu não ganho nada além de diversão e novos amigos. **_

_Considerações iniciais: Essa fic começou a ser escrita para o Desafio Querido Diário, da comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal. Me inscrevi nesse desafio porque queria tentar fazer uma fic em primeira pessoa, mas não consegui concluí-lo a tempo. Ela também é uma homenagem às primeiras fanfics UA de Shiryu e Shunrei que li: "As Marcas de um Anjo", da Nina Neviani, e "Só o Amor Pode Salvar o Coração do Dragão", da Ana Paula-Mitos, onde Shiryu era um policial. São fics antigas, mas se você ainda não as leu, vale a pena conferi-las._

_Como só falta terminar o quinto e último capítulo, então resolvi começar a publicá-la logo. _

_Optei por definir apenas os meses em que aconteceram os fatos e não um ano. _

_É isso!_

_Boa leitura! _

**FLORES E MONTANHAS**

**Chiisana Hana**

**CAPÍTULO I**

20 de janeiro

Quando começo a achar que devia ter ficado na minha terra, lembro-me que vovô sempre dizia que eu precisava estudar, ter uma profissão, ser independente. É a voz dele ressoando na minha memória que tem me dado força. Eu não podia ficar em Rozan plantando e colhendo arroz a vida inteira, sendo dominada por um marido arrogante, criando o filho dele, até morrer de velhice. Foi graças ao apoio de vovô que pude recusar aquele pedido de casamento. Ele recebeu duras críticas por ter deixado a decisão nas minhas mãos, mas se manteve firme apesar de tudo, e continuou me estimulando a seguir meu caminho. Foi por ele que terminei meu curso de Medicina. Ainda que ele não esteja mais nesse mundo, é por causa da força que ele me deu que agora estou me mudando para Tóquio. Quando o convite para trabalhar no hospital da Fundação Graad surgiu, eu não pensei duas vezes. O hospital pertencia ao senhor Mitsumasa Kido, grande amigo do meu avô, também já falecido. Os dois conheceram-se numa das visitas do senhor Kido a Rozan, onde tinha negócios. Apesar da brutal diferença entre o milionário e meu humilde avô, os dois ficaram amigos. O senhor Kido voltava lá com alguma frequência, às vezes levando a neta. Então nós duas também acabamos ficando amigas. Quando contei a ela que tinha terminado a especialização, ela me ofereceu a vaga no hospital. As condições de vida e de trabalho muito melhores do que na China e o apoio dela me convenceram, então aceitei a proposta. Algumas semanas depois, desembarquei no aeroporto e peguei o metrô. O plano era descer no centro e pegar um táxi para chegar até a mansão Kido. Mas como eu sou uma pessoa muito sortuda, na confusão da saída, perdi não só o papel com os endereços dela e do hospital, mas também meus documentos. Belo começo, Shunrei. Belo começo. Bem feito para eu deixar de ser tonta. Estava na delegacia esperando para fazer um boletim de ocorrência, mas enquanto pensava nessas coisas, comecei a chorar. Não queria, mas foi inevitável. É isso, toda a tensão da mudança acabou em lágrimas. Que ridículo! Mas aí, um policial se aproximou… – Você está bem? – ele perguntou. – Posso ajudar em alguma coisa? – Estou sim – respondi sem erguer o olhar. – Só estou com muita raiva de mim mesma. Cheguei da China hoje e já perdi todos os documentos. – Espere um pouco. Só vou resolver uma coisa e já volto para cuidar do seu caso. Comecei a me sentir mais calma. Ele falava com tranquilidade e segurança, e isso era tudo que eu precisava naquela hora. Só então ergui o rosto e reparei nele enquanto se afastava. Tinha cabelos negros e compridos, amarrados num rabo de cavalo baixo, um rosto com feições exóticas e olhos claros. Embora o conjunto formasse uma combinação estranha, eu o achei bonito. Não demorou muito e ele voltou. – Bom, vamos cuidar de você agora – ele falou, com um sorriso encantador. – Disse que perdeu os documentos... Por via das dúvidas, vamos aproveitar e registrar o boletim de ocorrência. Eu acho que você nem precisará tirar novos documentos, mas caso seja realmente necessário, terá de estar com o B.O.

Ele tinha razão. Não precisei tirar documentos novos. Estava tudo lá na seção de achados e perdidos do metrô. Claro, né? Nervosa do jeito que eu estava, não tive a frieza de pensar nisso, dá pra acreditar?

Depois de resolvido o problema, ele me levou para tomar um café perto da estação.

– Você deve estar me achando uma idiota – eu disse, bebericando um cappuccino.

– De jeito nenhum. Isso acontece todo o tempo.

– Nem assim me sinto menos idiota… – confessei. Ele sorriu. Novamente achei o sorriso encantador. Conversamos mais um pouco e foi bom ver que a conversa fluía. Não sou muito de dar conversa a estranhos, geralmente fico quieta, mal abro a boca, mas com ele eu não sei... simplesmente era diferente.

Quando comentei que me hospedaria na residência da família Kido, ele se ofereceu para me deixar lá. Eu não devia aceitar, mas depois de tanto estresse, seria legal essa carona. Quando ele pegou a carteira para pagar a conta, eu me opus.

– De jeito nenhum – eu disse. – Já me ajudou muito. Essa eu pago. Faço questão.

– Está bem, não vamos discutir por isso – ele disse, e novamente deu aquele sorriso.

Paguei a conta e então fomos para a casa de Saori. Fiquei pensando que ela ficaria chocada se tivesse me visto chegando na viatura! Quando paramos no portão e me identifiquei através do interfone, eles demoraram um tempo para abrir. Provavelmente viam através da câmera que a visitante da Saori tinha chegado no carro da polícia...

Quando finalmente entramos, percorremos o caminho do portão até a frente da casa, que ainda era exatamente como eu me lembrava. Estive lá uma vez quando era criança e me recordo de ter ficado meio hipnotizada pelo lugar. Nunca tinha visto nada parecido e, na minha mente infantil, era daquele jeito que os reis e rainhas viviam.

– Está entregue – o policial disse quando parou o carro.

– Muito obrigada pela ajuda, senhor Suiyama... – eu disse, lendo o sobrenome dele na tarjeta de identificação pregada à farda.

– De nada, senhorita Tzeng – ele respondeu, ajudando-me com a mala. – Até qualquer hora. E cuidado para não perder os documentos de novo!

– Vou tentar – eu falei rindo e acenei para ele, que me deu de novo aquele sorriso e, bom, eu me derreti um pouco. Não tinha como não me derreter...

Na casa, o mordomo de Saori me recebeu e anunciou formalmente que ela desceria em alguns minutos. Enquanto isso, levou minha mala e minha bolsa para o quarto onde eu ficaria hospedada e disse que as coisas que mandei antes já estavam lá. Lembro-me dele também. Andava sempre com o senhor Kido, parecia um cão de guarda. Dava um pouco de medo quando eu era criança, mas agora até que me pareceu ligeiramente simpático.

Saori não demorou a aparecer, com aquele ar de nobreza que ela tem desde a infância, mas também com aquela melancolia no fundo do olhar. Nos abraçamos e conversamos um pouco, colocando parte dos assuntos em dia. Depois ela mesma levou-me até o quarto e repetiu o que tinha dito quando me convidou: que eu poderia ficar lá o tempo que quisesse e que eu me sentisse em casa. Sei disso, mas realmente espero que esse tempo seja breve. Não gosto de incomodar ninguém e visitas demoradas são incômodas, não importa o quanto você goste da pessoa. Por isso, assim que eu estiver ambientada na cidade e com as finanças organizadas, procurarei um lugarzinho para alugar. A melhor coisa é ter um cantinho só da gente, mas agora infelizmente não dá. Ainda tenho que terminar de pagar algumas dívidas da faculdade, da especialização, do mestrado, além da passagem pra cá, entre outras coisas. Poder me hospedar um tempo aqui vai ser fundamental para eu me organizar. Sempre serei grata a Saori por isso, mas quero ter um cantinho só meu outra vez. Um lar como era a casa de Rozan... A casa do meu avô, onde eu cresci, onde eu fui feliz.

O quarto de hóspedes da mansão Kido também ainda era como eu lembrava: imenso, ricamente decorado em estilo europeu e com aquele banheiro cinematográfico. Lembro que na infância fiquei encantada com o tamanho dele e com aquela banheira incrível. E aquilo era apenas um quarto de hóspedes! O da Saori era muito mais impressionante. Hoje me incomoda um pouco esse luxo. Sou simples, basta um cantinho confortável para eu ficar bem, mas poder ficar esse tempo aqui vai ser realmente muito importante.

No dia seguinte, Saori mandou o motorista me levar ao hospital. Sei muito bem que não faz parte da minha realidade andar de motorista e que não posso ficar abusando dessa comodidade. Aceitei apenas para conhecer o caminho até lá. O motorista, um senhor muito simpático, foi me explicando tudo e indicando que linha de metrô tomar, em que estação descer, tudo muito detalhado. Anotei cada palavra, pois no dia seguinte eu iria de transporte público.

Quando cheguei ao hospital, fiquei surpresa. Era maior e muito mais moderno do que eu pensava. Uma atendente me recebeu muito bem e outra me levou até a sala onde vou atender. Em seguida, fui conhecer a equipe. Eu estava com medo, mas todos foram receptivos, apesar de alguns terem insistido em se referir a mim como "a médica chinesa" ao invés de "a nova oncologista pediátrica". Espero que com o tempo isso mude. Apresentações feitas, passei a examinar os prontuários dos pacientes em tratamento, principalmente daqueles internados. Queria estar a par de tudo antes de ir visitá-los e somente quando terminei, fui à ala oncológica infantil para ver meus novos pequenos pacientes.

Cumprimentei-os alegremente ao entrar. As crianças olharam para mim desconfiadas e algumas responderam baixinho. Depois fui passando pelos leitos, conversando com elas e com suas mães.

No final do dia, saí de lá satisfeita. Terei muito trabalho, mas sinto que vou gostar dessa nova jornada. Eu sei que vou.

De volta à casa de Saori, tomei um bom banho e desci para o jardim. Estava disposta a escrever sobre esses primeiros dias em Tóquio e não me importei com friozinho que fazia lá fora. Guardadas as proporções, esse jardim lembra a minha terra e o frio só acentua a semelhança. Sinto falta da cachoeira, das montanhas, do bambuzal, do cheiro característico da montanha onde eu nasci. Já faz tanto tempo que deixei tudo para trás... Mas era preciso seguir adiante...

Agora também preciso parar de escrever, pois o senhor Tatsumi está chamando para o jantar.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

_Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada. Com as minhas fics, eu não ganho nada além de diversão e novos amigos. _

**FLORES E MONTANHAS**

**Chiisana Hana**

**CAPÍTULO II**

_12 de fevereiro_

Mais de duas semanas sem escrever nada... Às vezes, não tenho tempo, em outras sinto pura preguiça, além de um senso de inutilidade desses relatos. Para quê estou fazendo isso? Quantas vezes reli os diários antigos? Pouquíssimas. E acabaram todos no lixo... Mesmo assim, vez ou outra, vem essa vontade de escrever, então eu pego esse meu velho amigo e despejo nele meus pensamentos.

Quando digo "velho", é velho mesmo. Esse caderno de capa forrada com uma bonita seda vermelha foi presente do meu avô, que o tinha comprado não sei quantas décadas atrás. O caderno ficou esquecido no fundo de uma arca que ele tinha no quarto, até que um dia ele o encontrou e me deu. Foi o último presente... Está amarelado, mas em bom estado. Acho até que as páginas envelhecidas são um charme. Então, transformei-o no diário onde venho escrevendo nos últimos anos. É, anos... Eu sei que devia ser mais assídua...

Conheci o namorado de Saori no sábado passado, quando ele apareceu para almoçar. Chama-se Julian Solo e é um rapaz loiro muito bonito e elegante. Disse que era empresário e falou brevemente sobre seus prósperos negócios, informações que considerei desnecessárias. Achei-o adequado a ela, se for julgar apenas pela aparência e pelas posses, mas não sei por que algo me diz que não combinam de verdade. E eu já li por aí que "algo geralmente tem razão".

Sabe, Saori e eu somos parecidas. Temos a mesma idade e praticamente a mesma história, exceto pelo detalhe de ela ser milionária, enquanto eu vivo contando os tostões desde que nasci. Ambas fomos encontradas e adotadas por homens que se achavam velhos demais para serem nossos pais, por isso nos criaram como avôs.

Eu cresci nas magníficas montanhas de Rozan, na China, livre, com os pés na terra, correndo pelo bambuzal, tomando banho na cachoeira sem roupa e, ao mesmo tempo, fadada às tradições ancestrais que consideram a mulher um mero objeto do marido. Ela, ao contrário, cresceu na prisão da mansão Kido, cercada por grades, rodeada por seguranças e por um mordomo que até hoje passa praticamente o dia inteiro vigiando-a, mas educada à maneira ocidental, talhada para ser uma mulher de negócios e assumir sozinha a fortuna e as empresas do avô, o que fez quando ele morreu.

Eu lutei para fugir do meu destino, abrindo mão de um casamento à chinesa e indo para a faculdade. Ouvi de vizinhos e conhecidos que faculdade não era coisa de mulher, que meu lugar era em casa, de preferência na cozinha. Meu avô, que nunca tinha saído daquelas montanhas, felizmente pensava diferente e me apoiou até o fim.

Mas deixa-me voltar ao almoço... As refeições nessa casa já são normalmente um espetáculo, pois Saori tem um chef trabalhando para ela. Nesse dia, com a presença do namorado, o nível da coisa toda foi ainda mais alto. Olhei e comi tudo com curiosidade. Não sou muito dessas comidas cheias de frescura, com molhinhos espumosos, ovas desse ou daquele peixe, sou mais das coisas simples, da comida do dia a dia, gostosa e reconfortante. Entretanto, sou curiosa, gosto de aprender e, quando posso, invado a cozinha e bisbilhoto o trabalho do chef.

Como eu previ, serviram-nos comidas sofisticadas, mas tudo estava ma-ra-vi-lho-so. Depois do almoço, ficamos um pouco mais à mesa, conversando. Quando nos retiramos, voltei ao meu quarto, e o pensamento recaiu naquele policial. Tenho pensado muito nele. Aliás, bem mais do que devia. Comecei a achar que seria bom conversar com ele outra vez. Acho que poderíamos ser bons amigos. Felizmente ele ficou com a mesma impressão, pois na segunda-feira, no final de uma manhã tranquila no hospital, fui surpreendida por um telefonema. Uma voz masculina me cumprimentou e reconheci o dono dela de imediato.

– Bom dia, doutora Tzeng – disse meu interlocutor.

– Senhor Suiyama? – indaguei. Sabia que era ele, mas sério que ele estava ligando para o meu consultório? Fiquei tão surpresa que foi como levar um choque.

– Sim, sou eu. Como foi sua primeira semana no Japão?

– Tudo bem, graças a Deus – respondi, ainda procurando assimilar o que estava acontecendo.

– Fico feliz! Eu estava pensando... será que não gostaria de almoçar comigo hoje?

Cobri o fone com a mão e suspirei. Ele estava me convidando para almoçar?! Isso sim foi uma surpresa de verdade. Respirei fundo e descobri o fone.

– Bom, eu tenho duas horas de almoço às treze – eu disse, disfarçando o nervosismo. – Acho que posso ir com você, mas só se for para algum lugar aqui perto do hospital, está bem?

– Está ótimo. Pego você às treze em ponto, certo?

Assenti e recoloquei o fone no gancho, mas ainda fiquei alguns minutinhos imóvel, pensando se o telefonema tinha acontecido mesmo ou se eu estava ficando louca. Tá, eu queria falar de novo com ele, só não esperava que ele desejasse o mesmo.

Recuperada da surpresa, tentei continuar trabalhando, mas eventualmente pensava nele. Havia algo naquele homem que definitivamente me chamava a atenção e não era só aquela beleza exótica. Vi muitos rapazes tão ou mais bonitos que ele na faculdade e nenhum chamou minha atenção como esse policial. Bom, eu tive um namorico nessa época, mas na verdade tudo que ele queria era uma esposa para lavar suas cuecas e fazer sua comida. Definitivamente não era isso que eu queria da minha vida. É por isso que eu não tenho vontade de me casar. Porque quando penso nisso só me vem à mente um marido opressor que exigirá o abandono da minha profissão. Só que agora, depois de sair com o policial bonitão, eu já não sei mais de nada...

Na hora combinada, desci até a recepção e ele já estava lá me esperando. Além de bonito, é pontual. Devo dizer que isso é bom.

Estava fardado e tão lindo quanto na primeira vez que nos vimos. Cumprimentamo-nos e fomos andando até um restaurante perto do hospital, um lugar bem pequeno que, segundo ele, servia um yakisoba perfeito.

– Sabe, quando eu te deixei na mansão Kido – ele falou quando nos sentamos à mesa –, me arrependi de não ter pedido seu telefone. Depois me lembrei do boletim de ocorrência e você informou o telefone lá. Mas aí me dei conta que era o telefone da mansão Kido e não tive cara de pau suficiente para ligar. Então liguei para o hospital e pedi pra falar com a doutora Tzeng. Bem mais fácil, não?

Eu sorri. Ele era uma graça, não tinha como ficar imune a esse encanto. E isso me preocupou um pouco.

– Então não foi difícil – eu disse, apenas para não ficar só olhando com cara de boba.

– Não mesmo. É que eu fiquei incomodado com a sensação de que ainda tínhamos o que conversar.

– Eu também fiquei pensando nisso – admiti, e ele respondeu com um sorriso mais encantador. Uma mecha do cabelo dele soltou-se e caiu pelo rosto. Então ele amarrou tudo de novo, sob meu olhar embevecido. Como pode ser poético um homem amarrando os cabelos? Como pode?

Pedimos o mesmo yakisoba de carne, o qual devoramos sem pena, mas logo chegou a hora de voltar ao hospital. Esse tempo que passamos no restaurante voou! Foi inacreditável! Só que dessa vez trocamos telefone! Ele me deu seus números e eu dei a ele o número do celular que tinha comprado dias atrás.

Depois, ele fez questão me levar de volta ao hospital. Despedimo-nos com um abraço meio sem jeito e ele foi embora, prometendo telefonar em breve. Eu não devia, mas realmente esperei que ele telefonasse. Ele telefonou mesmo no final da tarde de quarta-feira e ficamos conversando um bom tempo. Depois, ele me ligou outra vez na sexta, convidando-me para sair no sábado. Aceitei. Seria bom dar uma volta por aí, ainda mais na companhia dele. Como sou 'nova' na cidade, Shiryu levou-me a um parque, ponto turístico bem conhecido de Tóquio. Sim, esse é o nome dele. Acho que ainda não tinha mencionado. Bonito, né?

Foi uma coincidência legal, porque na verdade, eu já estive nesse parque muitos anos atrás. Meu avô e o senhor Kido me trouxeram quando eu era criança, durante aquela viagem que fizemos, e tenho uma lembrança muito forte daqui. Eu vim na época da florada das cerejeiras e as delicadas pétalas róseas voando ficaram na minha memória para sempre. Quase posso senti-las ao meu redor de novo, ainda que não estejam floridas dessa vez. A memória é uma coisa fenomenal mesmo.

Sentamos num banco perto do lago e eu me perdi a pensar nessas coisas do passado, no meu avô, nos dias que passamos juntos aqui em Tóquio. Éramos felizes naquela época e passei a me perguntar se um dia eu voltaria a experimentar isso. Não que a minha vida seja ruim. Eu amo minha profissão e o trabalho no hospital tem sido muito bom. Estou falando é daquela felicidade pura e simples, de um estar feliz por estar, de se sentir plena. Será que um dia vou sentir isso de novo?

Despertei dos meus pensamentos com Shiryu me olhando intrigado.

– Desculpe – eu disse. – Me perdi nos pensamentos.

– Eu estava tentando adivinhar no que tanto pensava – ele falou, olhando-me com ternura.

– É que bateu uma saudade de um tempo que não voltará...

Ele não disse nada, só colocou o braço em meu ombro e, gentilmente, me trouxe mais para perto. Preciso dizer que gostei?

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

_Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada. Com as minhas fics, eu não ganho nada além de diversão e novos amigos. _

**FLORES E MONTANHAS**

**Chiisana Hana**

**CAPÍTULO III**

26 de abril

Com tudo que aconteceu nesses dias, principalmente a confusão da mudança, acabei me esquecendo de escrever. Nos primeiros dias , na verdade, nem sabia por onde andava o diário... Mudança é assim mesmo, não é?

Há quase um mês saí da casa de Saori. Apesar do tratamento hospitaleiro e carinhoso dela, eu precisava seguir meu próprio caminho. Aluguei um pequeno apartamento relativamente perto do hospital, pois assim posso ir trabalhar a pé ao invés de gastar com transporte. Ainda preciso economizar e, além disso, caminhar fará bem para minha saúde. Meu corpo anda mesmo sentindo falta de subir a montanha...

No hospital, o trabalho começou a ter o resultado esperado. Recebi elogios do diretor do e Saori também está satisfeita, o que é muito, muito bom. Não queria trabalhar lá só por amizade, queria mostrar serviç que estou fazendo.

Bom, sobre minha nova moradia, é um apartamento realmente pequeno, tem apenas um quarto e a cozinha é minúscula, mas depois de arrumado, ele ficou uma graça. Saori me presenteou com vários móveis e utensílios domésticos e eu comprei o restante. Algumas coisas foram de segunda mão, inclusive um sofá com estampa de galhos floridos de cerejeira. É a coisa mais linda do mundo! Também comprei cortinas e tapetinhos cor-de-rosa e garimpando numa lojinha achei uma louça muito bonita, com pinturas de paisagens muito parecidas com as da minha terra. O conjunto não estava completo, então consegui comprá-lo por um preço muito bom.

Estou amando arrumar minha casa! Em Rozan, a casa do meu avô tinha os mesmos móveis e a mesma decoração desde que eu me entendo por gente. Em Nanchang, durante a faculdade, eu morei em repúblicas estudantis, dividindo o quarto com cada figura... Então essa é a primeira vez que realmente tenho um cantinho só meu e é tão legal me dedicar à arrumação dele!

Fora a novidade da mudança de casa, tem o policial... Temos nos encontrando com frequência e ele até me deu um presente para a casa nova: uma garrafa térmica super fofa. Gosto muito de estar com ele e sei que a recíproca é verdadeira. Sempre que saímos, o papo flui tão facilmente... Trocamos alguns beijos no cinema e, bom, é isso, estamos namorando. Eu realmente não devia estar me sentindo boba, mas eu estou...

Não passava pela minha cabeça me envolver com alguém agora, mas eu estou gostando de ter um cara legal com quem passar algum tempo. Shiryu é sempre tão encantador, tão gentil. O único problema é que tenho medo de gostar demais dele, de me apegar demais... e perdê-lo.

No começo do mês, chegou a época da florada das cerejeiras. Queria muito ver isso outra vez e que bom que foi com o Shiryu. Nós passamos o dia no parque, contemplando as flores e sua beleza efêmera. A florada dura pouco, mas é de uma beleza extremamente delicada e poética. Pensei muito no meu avô. Cheguei a sentir a presença dele, aquela energia boa, amorosa... Sim, ele estava lá conosco. Eu tenho certeza.

Então meu aniversário chegou e teve uma festinha no hospital. Felizmente eu já não era mais "a médica chinesa", mas a "doutora Tzeng, aquela que as crianças adoravam". Não é ótimo? Foi muito bom comemorar com meus colegas e pacientes. Depois Saori ligou me parabenizando e também me intimou a jantar em um restaurante. Aceitei. Não tinha mesmo o que fazer e eu sempre gostei de comemorar a passagem dos meus anos de vida. "Mais idade, mais sabedoria", dizia meu avô. Eu fiz trinta anos. É uma idade importante, eu tinha que comemorar! E também aproveitaria para apresentar Shiryu a Saori. Eu já tinha falado sobre ele e era uma boa ocasião para que finalmente se conhecessem. Liguei para ele imediatamente e ele topou. Combinamos que ele viria me buscar e iríamos juntos para o restaurante. Então depois do trabalho, corri para casa. Quando digo "corri", foi quase literalmente. Saori disse que era um restaurante fino e eu não queria fazer feio, portanto corri para economizar tempo no trajeto de volta e poder gastá-lo com a minha arrumação.

Tomei um banho e vesti um tubinho de seda cor-de-rosa que comprei há uns dias. Quase não me dou ao luxo de comprar roupas novas, mas estava com um preço tão bom que acabei me dando esse presente. Era simples, mas bonito e muito elegante.

Arrumei o cabelo, prendendo-o num coque alto, e calcei um sapato preto de salto. Não sou de usar salto, mas senti vontade nesse dia. Só fiquei torcendo pra não tropeçar e acabar beijando o chão.

Fiz uma maquiagem muito leve, apenas um pouco de pó para tirar o brilho, um pouco de rímel e um gloss alaranjado. Não sei me maquiar direito, só uso mesmo o básico, então era melhor não arriscar nada mais elaborado e acabar parecendo uma palhaça. Coloquei perfume, peguei a bolsa e sentei no sofá para esperar o Shiryu. Ele é super pontual, então quando o atraso chegou a quinze minutos eu comecei a me preocupar. Quando passou de meia hora, eu surtei. Tentei ligar para ele, mas o telefone de casa só chamava e o celular estava desligado. Então liguei para Saori pedindo desculpas pelo atraso sem dizer o motivo e peguei um táxi.

No caminho, chequei o telefone. Nenhuma mensagem do ligar para ele mais uma vez. Nada. Ao chegar ao restaurante, fui cumprimentada por Saori, que me presenteou com uma bolsa que vimos numa loja chiquérrima uns dias antes. Custava um mês do meu salário, por isso o presente me deixou um tanto constrangida, apesar de eu ter amado. O namorado dela me deu uma bela echarpe de grife. Eu nem sei onde usaria algo tão fino, mas era realmente bonita.

Tivemos uma noite agradável no restaurante e eu tentei não pensar muito no sumiço de Shiryu, embora checasse o celular com frequência. Estava preocupada, pensando que talvez tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com ele. Mas outra parte de mim, aquela que não queria se apegar demais, dizia que talvez ele não quisesse vir mesmo.

Depois do jantar divino, Saori sugeriu que esticássemos a saída numa boate, mas balada não é bem meu estilo. Além do mais, eu estava realmente preocupada com Shiryu. Então recusei delicadamente e ela fez questão de me deixar em casa. Foi um bom aniversário, mas eu admito que a ausência do Shiryu me deixou, para dizer o mínimo, confusa. Eu estava preocupada, com medo, com raiva, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Saori não perguntou nada, mas eu sei que ela estranhou a situação. Eu tinha dito que o levaria e de repente cheguei atrasada e sozinha...

Pouco tempo depois que cheguei em casa, meu celular tocou. Era o Shiryu.

– Acho que devo algumas explicações – ele disse de imediato.

– Não me deve nada... – eu respondi, embora achasse que sim, ele me devia uma explicação.

– Eu sei que falhei contigo, era seu aniversário, mas...

– Está tudo bem, Shiryu – interrompi. Eu estava pensando se queria mesmo ouvir desculpas. Na verdade, queria desligar o telefone na cara dele, mas ao invés disso, falei, no tom mais impessoal possível: – Não precisa se justificar. Está tudo bem.

– Preciso, sim. Aconteceu uma coisa...

Pensei: é agora que ele vai começar a destilar uma série de bobagens para tentar me enrolar. Provavelmente não queria ser apresentado a minha amiga, sei lá...

– Eu estou em Saitama – ele começou. – Tive que vir às pressas.

Eu fiz uma careta que, felizmente, ele não podia ver. Sabia que se ele estava lá, alguma coisa tinha acontecido com os pais dele. E foi isso que ele disse a seguir:

– Logo depois que você me ligou, recebi um telefonema de lá... Meu pai morreu...

O.k. Eu não esperava por isso.

– Sei que devia ter telefonado antes, mas não queria estragar seu aniversário com lamentações, por isso deixei para ligar depois.

– Ah, meu Deus – eu disse, sinceramente comovida. – Sinto muito, muito mesmo. E devia ter ligado, sim! Claro que devia!

– Não era justo... Ele vai ser enterrado amanhã – Shiryu continuou.

Engoli em seco. Conheço essa sensação, essa parte horrível de tomar as providências para o funeral... Não é fácil...

– Quer que eu vá? – perguntei. Não sei onde fica Saitama, nem como se chega, mas queria estar com ele.

– Não precisa. Você tem suas coisas para cuidar. E além do mais, ainda vou passar açgum tempo aqui por causa da minha mãe.

– Claro. Você precisa ficar com ela – eu disse.

A mãe dele sofria da doença de Alzheimer(1) num estágio avançado. Já não conseguia se localizar no tempo e dependia dos cuidados do marido para quase tudo. Agora que ele tinha partido, só lhe restava o filho...

– É... Ela precisa de mim, mas nem sabe mais quem eu sou.

Quando ele falou, eu chorei. A voz dele carregava uma tristeza tão intensa que eu senti como se ela fosse minha também .

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

_Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada. Com as minhas fics, eu não ganho nada além de diversão e novos amigos. _

**FLORES E MONTANHAS**

**Chiisana Hana**

**CAPÍTULO IV**

25 de maio

Eu devia escrever com mais regularidade, eu sei. Mas é que nem sempre tenho tempo ou vontade. Ainda mais nesses últimos dias... Estive bem preocupada com Shiryu... As coisas lá em Saitama estavam bem difíceis e ele acabou resolvendo trazer a mãe para cá. Assim que voltou de lá, ele veio me ver. Estava bem abatido, mas assim que abri a porta do apartamento, ele me tomou nos braços e me beijou. Só então eu percebi o tanto de saudade que eu tinha dele, do beijo, daquelas mãos fortes me segurando de um jeito que eu não sei descrever...

– Eu senti tanto sua falta – ele disse depois de tomar fôlego, e completou: – Eu a amo tanto... Eu a quero na minha vida para sempre.

E, bom, essa foi a primeira vez que ele disse que me amava!

– Eu também te amo – eu disse, apesar de estar um tanto assustada. Era verdade, eu também o amava, também o queria por perto, embora não tivesse certeza da parte do 'para sempre'. Eu preciso superar minha aversão ao casamento e ele terá que me provar que não será o tipo de homem dominador que me enoja. Espera. Eu disse 'casamento'? Sério que eu pensei nisso? Mal começamos a namorar! Estou ficando com medo de mim mesma...

Bom, trocamos mais alguns beijos e sentamos no meu sofá de cerejeiras.

– E sua mãe, como está? – perguntei, segurando a mão dele.

– Está bem, na medida do possível – ele disse. – Pergunta toda hora onde meu pai está e na maior parte do tempo não sabe que tem um filho adulto. Ela só se lembra de quando me adotou e pergunta onde o garotinho dela se meteu. Aí sai procurando pela casa, dizendo para ele parar de brincadeira porque ela vai colocá-lo de castigo quando o encontrar. Então eu me aproximo, digo que o garotinho sou eu e ela grita que eu sou louco, que o filho dela tem oito anos.

Eu queria poder dizer que ela vai melhorar, mas não vai. Na melhor das hipóteses, ela vai continuar assim e isso seria muito bom, já que a tendência é piorar.

– Arranjei uma cuidadora para ela – eu disse. Dias antes, ele tinha telefonado e pedido para tentar arrumar alguém. – Chama-se Minu.

A Minu trabalhava no orfanato mantido pela Saori. Eu fui lá algumas vezes e a conheci numa dessas visitas. Conversamos brevemente poucas vezes, mas eu gostei dela de graça. Acho que apenas senti que era uma boa pessoa. Ela me contou que pretendia sair de lá, então eu ofereci o trabalho.

– Está bem – ele disse. – Confio no seu julgamento.

– Espero que dê certo – eu disse.

Ele entrelaçou os dedos e suspirou.

– Tudo tem sido tão louco. As coisas mudaram tão rápido. Meu pai estava bem e de repente se foi...

Juro que eu tentei ser durona, mas a expressão dele era tão desoladora, que eu não consegui...

– Posso imaginar – eu disse, e abracei Shiryu. – Você pode contar comigo para o que precisar.

– Obrigado, meu amor. Ainda bem que você apareceu na minha vida. Se eu não tivesse você, tudo seria muito pior.

Então ele lembrou que deixou algo no carro e saiu para buscar. Voltou com uma sacolinha e me deu. Era o presente que ele tinha comprado no meu aniversário: uma pulseira de prata com berloques de murano cor-de-rosa pálido. Cor-de-rosa. Minha cor favorita. A cor das flores de cerejeiras... Seria um sinal?

Trocamos mais alguns beijos e dessa vez ficou bem claro que não pararíamos nisso... É, nós acabamos fazendo amor e foi algo que eu não sei se vou conseguir traduzir em palavras. Talvez 'sublime' defina bem o que houve entre nós dois...

Não foi minha primeira vez, mas o que eu sinto por ele é tão diferente de tudo que eu já senti... Meu passado, de repente, pareceu insignificante. Fazer amor com ele foi muito especial porque ele conseguiu ser, ao mesmo tempo, intenso e carinhoso. Eu me senti amada como nunca antes. E eu também o amo muito...

Acho que estamos construindo algo muito bonito, mas sempre acabo pensando nas flores de cerejeira e em como são lindas, porém efêmeras. E então fico com medo de que tudo isso acabe tão rápido quanto a florada...

Mas vamos deixar isso pra lá... não quero pensar demais nessas coisas...

Ah, eu preciso mencionar o imenso dragão tatuado nas costas dele! É in-crí-vel! Toma toda a extensão das costas dele e desce um pouco mais... Ele tem me encorajado a tatuar um galhinho de cerejeira no ombro, com algumas flores pendendo e algumas pétalas voando. Ficaria lindo, mas ainda não levei a cabo essa ideia, estou pensando... Não sei se quero ter algo na minha pele para sempre, sabe?

Eu queria que ele dormisse aqui nessa noite em que fizemos amor, mas ele precisou ir embora para cuidar da mãe. A pessoa que ele tinha arrumado para ficar com ela naquele dia já tinha feito o favor de ficar um pouco mais para que ele pudesse vir me ver. Lamentei, claro, mas tudo bem, teríamos tempo no futuro.

É, futuro... Eu estou pensando num futuro com ele... De repente, parece que eu não tenho mais tanta aversão à ideia de me unir a alguém... para sempre.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

_Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada. Com as minhas fics, eu não ganho nada além de diversão e novos amigos. _

**FLORES E MONTANHAS**

**Chiisana Hana**

**CAPÍTULO V**

_11 de outubro_

Já faz tantos meses que não escrevo... A minha vida mudou muito nesse tempo e eu realmente não consegui parar para escrever... ou talvez não tenha sentido necessidade mesmo...

Bom, vamos começar. Há cinco meses, eu estava trabalhando quando ligaram para minha sala avisando que havia um sujeito baleado no pronto-socorro querendo me ver. Ninguém entendeu nada, afinal, eu sou oncologista pediátrica, mas obviamente eu soube de imediato que era o Shiryu. Desci pro PS quando já o estavam levando para a sala de cirurgia. Lá eu soube que a bala tinha atravessado o pulmão esquerdo. Acompanhei a cirurgia, que foi um sucesso, bem como os dias que ele passou aqui no hospital, em coma induzido.

Quando retiramos a sedação, eu estava com ele e esperei até que acordasse. A primeira coisa que ele disse foi meu nome, bem baixinho, sussurrando de um jeito doce e bonito. Depois, ele sorriu.

– Dormiu bem, meu policial? – brinquei. Ele demorou um pouco para responder. Acho que estava procurando lembrar.

– Quando vi que tinha sido baleado – ele começou –, pedi pra me trazerem pra cá. Achei que ia morrer, então quis ver você antes de partir...

– Você não vai partir tão cedo, meu bem.

– Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

– Quinze dias... – respondi. – O tiro atingiu seu pulmão e passou bem perto da coluna.

– Meu Deus... e a minha mãe?

– Ela está bem. Estou cuidando de tudo. Minu arrumou uma pessoa para ficar com ela à noite, e nas folgas da moça, eu fiquei.

– Muito obrigado, Shunrei – ele agradeceu, com lágrimas nos olhos.

– De nada, meu querido.

– E quando é que eu vou pra casa?

– Ainda vai demorar um pouquinho – eu disse, acariciando o cabelo dele.

Ah, o cabelo... Sabe, não é muito prático cuidar de um paciente sedado com um cabelo tão grande, então eu fiz uma trança. Se estivesse com a parte da frente raspada, ele ia ficar igualzinho aos chineses antigos.

– E quanto é esse 'pouquinho'?

– Quanto for preciso para você ficar bem.

Ele resmungou.

– O Seiya esteve aqui quase todos os dias – eu disse. Seiya é o melhor amigo dele, quase um irmão e eu sabia que ele ficaria feliz se soubesse. – Ele me contou o que houve. Você é um herói.

– Eu só fiz o que tinha de fazer – ele respondeu.

Seiya também é policial e o que ele me contou foi o que estava em todos os jornais na manhã seguinte ao incidente. Os dois saíram para uma ocorrência, um atirador descontrolado ameaçava matar crianças numa escola. Enquanto aguardavam reforços, Shiryu entrou lá e abateu o homem. Infelizmente, também foi atingido por ele.

Dias depois, quando Shiryu teve alta, eu praticamente me mudei para a casa dele. Minu e a moça nova revezavam-se para cuidar dele e de dona Mitsuko, e eu ficava com os dois à noite. Não foi nada fácil. Muitas vezes a mãe dele estranhava minha presença, não entendia quem eu era ou o que fazia lá. Depois de um tempo, ela passou a pensar que eu era a enfermeira que cuidava do "moço bonzinho" que era como ela chamava Shiryu na maior parte do tempo.

Então foi isso... Eu estava na casa dele... e fui ficando, ficando...

– Eu acho que a gente devia casar... – ele disse certo dia. Já estava bem melhor, mas ainda não tinha voltado ao trabalho. Estávamos juntos, nos amávamos, mas eu ainda não pensava em me casar. Então ele não acreditou quando eu disse que não sabia se queria.

– Mas não é isso que as mulheres desejam? – ele perguntou, rindo.

– Não eu – respondi, e expliquei que, quando escolhi minha carreira, abri mão disso. Ele riu mais uma vez.

– Mas você pode ter as duas coisas, Shunrei. Eu quero ser seu marido, não seu dono.

Bom, e foi com essas palavras que ele me convenceu e eu acabei não voltando mais para casa. Entreguei o apartamento e trouxe todas as minhas tralhas pra cá, até mesmo o meu adorável sofá de cerejeiras.

Shiryu não gosta muito dele, acha que não combina com a casa, mas entramos num consenso e colocamos meu querido sofá no quartinho dos fundos, que transformei em salinha de leitura. Ficou uma gracinha! Essa salinha, aliás, tornou-se o canto favorito de dona Mitsuko.

Nós não nos casamos. Como se diz por aí, nós apenas "juntamos os trapinhos". Não ter um vínculo documental faz com que eu me sinta ainda dona de mim mesma, sabe? É uma bobagem minha, eu sei. Mas também sei que eu e ele não precisamos de um papel que nos diga quem somos um para o outro.

Felizmente, Shiryu não é nada parecido com típico marido chinês e, vamos combinar, nem mesmo com um japonês. É, meu pesadelo não se tornou realidade. Nós somos parceiros em tudo e eu não sou a cozinheira, lavadeira e arrumadeira dele. De fato, nem faço essas coisas regularmente porque continuo trabalhando o dia inteiro. Apenas nos finais de semana preparo alguma comidinha especial e ele adora.

O que eu mais temia era um marido que tentasse me proibir de trabalhar, certo? Pois ele é justamente o contrário. Admira meu amor pela medicina, quer me ver progredir, me estimula a continuar estudando, me atualizando.

A mãe dele ainda tem seus momentos de estranhar minha presença, mas felizmente são passageiros. Estou tratando-a com alguns remédios que ajudam a melhorar sua qualidade de vida. Não podem curá-la, mas diminuem seu sofrimento. Minu continua cuidando dela e acabamos ficando amigas. Shiryu e eu concordamos que ela precisa investir em formação profissional, então no ano que vem vamos ajudá-la a fazer um curso técnico de enfermagem.

Por falar em amiga, Saori tem nos visitado regularmente e uma dessas visitas coincidiu com a do Seiya. Bom, devo dizer que rolou um clima mais do que óbvio entre eles. Tanto que, dias depois, ela me ligou contando que tinha terminado o namoro com o milionário. E então, no meio da conversa, ela pediu o número de telefone do Seiya. Preciso confessar que amei ver minha amiga se livrando daquele noivo. Isso foi há uns dois meses e acho que ela e Seiya definitivamente se completam. Ele é um cara gente boa, bem humorado, que só tem feito a Saori feliz. Namorar um cara como ele ajudou-a a lidar com o peso de ser quem ela é. Estou torcendo muito por eles.

Eu não falei sobre a casa do Shiryu, não é? Agora é a nossa casa... Ainda não me acostumei a falar assim! É espaçosa e fica num bairro tranquilo, afastado do movimento do centro. É um pouco longe do hospital, mas aqui tenho espaço para o meu jardim e para uma horta onde plantei minhas ervas aromáticas e medicinais, além de algumas verduras.

Ah, e eu fiz minha tatuagem! Não é grande, é uma única flor de cerejeira na nuca. Parece que perdi mesmo o medo do 'para sempre'... E eu não tenho mais medo porque existe esse homem que me ama e a quem eu amo serenamente. É um amor doce e tranquilo, que me completou e preencheu meus vazios. Shiryu me trouxe uma felicidade com a qual eu nem sonhava porque sequer imaginava que podia existir. E eu não acho que esse amor será efêmero como as flores de cerejeira. Eu sei que ele é como as montanhas da minha terra.

**FIM**

_Obrigada a todos que acompanharam!_

_Beijins!_

_Chii_


End file.
